Faith In Love
by IansDestiny
Summary: Andrew's version of what happened in the room at the end of the movie. More information inside, leave love or hate just let me know you've read it.


_A/N: Welcome fellow fans, I have dabbled once more in the Stigmata story line I just love these characters so much I can't help it! It's been a long time coming! On a legal note I don't own anything pertaining to the movie Stigmata, I borrowed some lines from the movie and such just to add my own twist on the ending of the movie. Call it my own version of the directors ending. I was hoping to make this a little longer but sometimes the story just ends itself. I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think, leave love or hate! Just let me know you are reading it. Always, Lady_

"**Faith in Love"**

Andrew Kiernan sighed softly as he ran his finger tips lightly down Frankie's soft cheek, she looked so beautiful and peaceful lying there in front of him. Her long and painful battle as Father Alameida's messenger tore not only at her body and soul but also at her humanity, struggling tirelessly against the stigmata that threatened to take her life.

For once in his life he believed…believed in God and miracles, in man kind and above all: in love. Bringing his attention once again to her peaceful beauty resting finally, he felt calmness about them as Frankie's soft voice continued to ring her words deep into his soul, "_Can we rest now Andrew? Can we rest?" _He remembered the entire experience as though he'd relived it time and time again.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

The flames around the bed started to consume the entire area surrounding Frankie's possessed body as it levitated above the bed, the flames seemed provide a barrier around the bed keeping her separated from the occupants of the room.

"Frankie! Frankie; listen to me!" Andrew tried desperately to plead with her.

Frankie brought her gaze up to meet Andrew's but it wasn't her eyes, in the corner of the room Cardinal Houseman attempted to crawl towards the door away from the imposing flames. Frankie's head turned slowly tilting as she watched Houseman attempt to escape the fiery prison that was beginning to surround him, raising her hand a wall of flames appeared blocking his pathway to safety.

"Frankie! No!" Andrew ran forward towards the bed bringing her attention back to him, "You can't kill him."

Turning quickly she screamed at Andrew, a forceful wave caused him to stumble back slightly as Andrew struggled to keep his footing. Andrew refused to back down and attempted to progress towards her, his body being slashed roughly with every step he took. "Siete preparati per morire per lui il padre?" (Are you prepared to die for him Father?) The deep voice questioned Andrew as he continued to suffer deep lacerations to every part of his body.

Andrew's crimson life force dripped freely from his open wounds as he reached the side of the bed, "No Frankie…not him! YOU! I LOVE YOU…" He cried out as a burst of white light filled the room knocking him backwards as he skidded across the floor away from the bed; time seemed to stand still as Frankie's body went limp and the flames just flowed in slow motion around them.

Frankie's body shook as she was moved into the crucifix position and hung just above the bed. Her stigmatic wounds began to bleed freely as words sounded through the air, "Jesus said... the Kingdom of God is inside you, and all around you, not in mansions of wood and stone. Split a piece of wood... and I am there, lift a stone... and you will find me."

Andrew struggled against the force between him and Frankie, standing slowly he approached the bed listening to the words sounding throughout the room. The voice in the air wasn't his beloved Frankie, "Brother Alameida, I call upon you to release this woman. Give her grace and let her not come into the ways of harm."

Frankie's body began to contort and cry out as the face of Father Alameida appeared in the contorted vision. Andrew continued, "For through Jesus Christ we have all been saved and let us not fear any ill. For Jesus is with us, and the Unity of the Holy Spirit will remain forever, and ever. God bless your soul, Brother Alameida. And go in peace."

At the sign of the cross Andrew made towards her body, the last words of his prayer caused Frankie's body stiffened then fall limp on the bed as the flames disappeared around them. It took Andrew only a second to rush to her side; he quickly glanced over her body amazed that the only sign left of her stigmata was the blood that stained the white sheets beneath her. "Frankie…" He whispered as he brushed a stray piece of hair from her face, his other hand automatically moving to her wrist to check for a pulse. "Frankie…wake up love," he whispered softly to her.

Cardinal Houseman shook his head attempting to regain his composer after the episode he had just experienced, climbing slowly to his feet he rested against the wall for a moment as he watched Andrew with Frankie. The bile in his throat began to choke him as he realized the ramifications of his actions and how his failure to silence the messenger had put in jeopardy everything he had worked for his entire life and the church he was swore to protect above all else.

Frankie's eyes began to slowly open at Andrew's coaxing; every piece of her body ached and cried out as she placed her hand over Andrew's.

Andrew smiled at her and rubbed her cheek with the pad of his thumb, confusion crossed over his features as Frankie's eyes went wide. Turning quickly to glance behind him, he was just in time to catch Houseman's attack as his arm was coming down wielding a knife. "What the hell do you think you're doing!" He cried out as the two began to fight for the weapon.

Struggling against Andrew he cried out, "She will not destroy my church Andrew!"

The two men battled back and forth attempting to claim the knifes' possession, with an angry surge of strength and determination Andrew's foot stomped down on Houseman's arch. The sick sound of a crack caused the man to cry in pain relinquishing his hold on the weapon, stumbling back slightly he hobbled on his good foot. "You are a representative of the church! You have a responsibility to protect the church as much as I do!"

Andrew took a few deep breaths as he tossed the knife aside away from Houseman, approaching him slowly Andrew shook his head. "Consider this…" Andrew started as he cocked his arm back and lurched forward connecting squarely on Houseman's jaw knocking him out with one punch, "My resignation."

Andrew returned back to Frankie's side, her breathing was shallow and short but she was alive. "Let's get you out of here…" He whispered as he collected a clean sheet from beside the bed and wrapped his precious package tightly, lightly lifting her petite frame easily into his arms.

Frankie tucked her head beneath his chin during the trip outside; it was only moments later when they arrived at the bench at the outside of the gardens. Andrew sat down slowly cradling her to his body refusing to relinquish his hold on her just yet.

Frankie took a few shaky breaths attempting to gather enough strength to speak, "Can we rest now Andrew? Can we rest?" She whispered softly into his neck.

"Rest my love, you are safe now." Andrew replied running his hand over her hair, as he kissed the top of her head softly. Andrew felt her body become slack against him, closing his eyes he clung tightly to her feeling the weight finally lift off their shoulders.

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

A gentle hand came down on his shoulder bringing him back to the present, turning slowly he saw Donna's tear stained face. "She looks so beautiful…" She choked out bringing her tissue up to wipe away the fresh tears that had begun to fall.

A single tear slid down his cheek as Andrew nodded, "But then again I always thought so…" He replied accepting Donna's arm as he touched Frankie's cheeks one more time, leaning down he kissed her lips for the last time. Standing slowly he nodded to Donna as they headed to their seats while the priest welcomed Frankie's friends and family.


End file.
